The Alternate Story
by the super saiyan jedi
Summary: The Saiyan & Freiza Sagas. Joshua wished to live in the DBZ realm. But when he got there he changed the show forever. COMPLETE! For the next part in the story, look for the sequal: The Second Adventure!
1. just normal?

Alright! This is my first try at a long story! So don't expect much!

Dragon Ball Z Movie 14:The Alternate Story

Chapter 1: Just normal

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His name was Joshua.

He usually wears jeans and a yellow short sleeve shirt over a black long sleeve shirt.

He hated being normal.

Thats why he was the greatest DBZ fan ever, cause nothing normal ever happened on that show.

Today the last episode was showing.

He watched as Goku flew off with Uub.

"I wish I lived in the DBZ realm," said joshua.

Then everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua opened his eyes.

He got up and looked in a mirror.

His eyes went wide, he had a tail!

Then he noticed his normally green eyes were now pure black andhis hair was black to.

"What the heck!" said joshua, freaked out now.

He exited the room and went down some stairs that he found.

What he saw shocked him(I bet you can guess what he saw!).

"G-goku?" as joshuawatched the saiyan inhale food.

"How did you know his name?" asked gohan who was behind him, aparently goku had not heard him.

Joshua turned around and looked at the 4 year old gohan.

Now you could imagine what was going through josh's head right now.

He then walked over to Goku, now realizing his chance to escape the normal life.

"Can you train me?" asked joshua, with grin.

"um...sure," said goku.

"By the way, how did I get here?" asked joshua.

"We found you in the woods with a biggash in your arm," chichi said as she walked in the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at master roshi's in a hour.

Earlier josh had done what he saw videl do when gohan aught her how to fly, he had also learned the kamehameha wave.

When they landed on the island joshua finally realized what episode this was.

"I'm gonna go practice my kamehameha wave, okay?" josh didn't wait for an answer as he started practicing.

A few minutes later one of his randomly directed kameha's was sent back at him.

He's here thought josh.

But when he looked to the sky he saw raditz AND NAPPA!

"I've changed something by coming here," said josh to himself.

Then something hit him in the side of the head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When josh woke up he was in a pod.

He looked out the window to see a dead raditz smushedagainst his window.

Joshua heard a sickening crack and the sound of something breaking outside.

Then there was an explosion.

Joshua was now lying under rubble.

He threw some rubble off him to see four dead bodies.

He looked over to see piccolo holding gohan.

"wait!" josh said surprised that he didn't lose any power after all that.

Piccoloturned around and gave him a sensu bean.

The next thing josh knew he was lying by a lake, with an outfit like goku's except parts that be red were yellow and parts tha would be blue were black.

He looked over and saw gohan.

"this is going to be a long six months," said josh, remembering this episode.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did ya hate it? Did ya love it?**

**Please review! PLEASE!**

I won't post chapter 2 till I get 5 reviews.

p.s. if you were wondering there are 13 DBZ movies, not 11.


	2. hidden powers?

The Alternate Story

Chapter two: unknown powers?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When gohan woke up joshua asked him what happened.

"Well I broke out of my pod and started beating up the guy with long black hair," replied gohan.

"Then what?" said the anxious joshua.

"Well your pod broke open and you were fidgeting, then your pupils disappeared and your hair turned gold," said gohan pausing to see josh's reaction.

"Then you punched the bald guy right through the head, by the way,is this ringing any bells josh?" gohan said.

"No, not at all, but please continue," said joshua knowing he had gone super saiyan during that fight.

"Well then you bit the guy with flame like hair's arm off. But then some guy that looked like my dad started fighting you and you incinerated him." said gohan suprised that he did not remember this.

"Then someone knocked me out," finished gohan.

"Well we're gonna be here for 6 months, so get ready to survive," josh said to the 4-year old gohan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

three months later...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua jumped in the air, slicing a dinosaur in half.

Then he looked behind him just in time to see gohan grab his tail.

"So you want to spar, by the way, that won't work anymore," joshua said to gohan.

Then joshua fazed behind gohan and brutally hit him in the back of the head.

Gohan turned around quickly and screamed, "MASENKO...HAA!"

Joshua then threw a flurry of punches and kicks at gohan, all of them hit their target.

Gohans tail suddenly popped out of his butt.

Joshua then noticed the moon was up without actually looking at it.

Then gohan went great ape.

Joshua smirked, now this was a challenge.

"SUPER...CANNON!" screamed josh as he threw his own attack at gohan.

Then piccolo appeared.

"I just knew you were gonna do that, now step back so I can fight, namek" josh growled.

Piccolo didn't have time to answer as joshua fazed behind gohan and sliced gohan's tail off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

three months later...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan fell down after a punch from joshua.

"Stop," josh said.

Then piccolo appeared.

"Now the real training begins," piccolo said.

Joshua fazed infront of piccolo.

They immediatly started fighting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

four months later...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua looked out the window to see, namek.

"Well freiza, your demise is on its way," joshua said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

later...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua stepped out of the ship, ignoring bulma's screams about oxegen.

He looked around and saw vegeta, giving him a death glare.

Joshua's pupils disappeared.

"Take us to the dragon balls, NOW!" joshua said, letting his hidden powers take control for a breif moment.

"Oh saiyan,"

Joshua turned around to see freiza.

He was in his second form.

He automaticlly started obliterating freiza.

Freiza noticed him as a potential threat, so he ripped the young saiyans tail off.

He fell to the ground wincing in pain.

Then in his mind, something shattered.

"Where am I, last thing I remember I was at goku's house," josh said confused.

He looked up to see freiza.

Freiza frowned, "I may have to transform again to defeat you,"

'What?' thought joshua.

Then his memory came back to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"G-goku?" as joshua watched the saiyan inhaled food.

"How did you know his name?" asked gohan who was behind him, aparently goku had not heard him.

Joshua turned around and looked at the 4 year old gohan.

Then something exploded right through the door.

Goku stood up and said, "Hide!"

But joshua walked over to the intruder and started punching him.

The intruder stood there, taking the blows.

When he grew tired of it he went right into one of joshua's cuts(no this is not bebi).

When the monster was inside his body, it erased everyones memories.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I finally broke free," he said.

But then he looked up at freiza.

Then he tried a move he only saw on television.

"kao-ken times 10" he said as he felt an extreme pressure on him.

He charged at freiza, who was in the middle of a transformation.

"SUPER...CANNON!" he screamed launching his kaoken modified attack.

It hit its target.

But he was knocked out by zarbon.

When he woke up he was in a cell withone other saiyan,she had pail green eyes and long black hair.

"Hi...who are you?" he said.

"My name is...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! cliffhanger,cliffhanger,cliffhanger,cliffhanger,cliffhanger...okay not not really.

Hi peoples! Did you hate it! Did you love it!

Thank you for reviewing trunksreallover(spelled right?)!

P.S. this is not a love fic, and I do not like girls(steam comes out of head), besides, i'm only 11!

Oh yah, would Trunksreallover review me the name you want to be called by in the story?


	3. Breakout

Hi! thank you for reviewing Trunksreallover!

* * *

**TO: **Trunksreallover

I'll just call you amanda in the story.

**FROM: **the super saiyan jedi

* * *

The Alternate Story

Chapter 3: Breakout

* * *

"My name is Amanda," she said. 

Joshua looked around and saw three other saiyans besides Amanda.

One had black hair that kept flickering up and blue eyes.

Another had thick purple hair that stuck up wildly.

And the third saiyan had a hairstyle just like gohan, in fact it was gohan!

Joshua ingnored the silence and concentrated on the evil inside him.

_In joshua's head._

"Get out of my head!" joshua screamed.

_Outside..._

The cut on joshua's forehead reopened as the evil came out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the evil said, killing the saiyan that had purple hair.

"SUPER...CANNON!" joshua launched his attack, stopping the evil(for now!).

Gohan walked over to him.

"What abouthim?"joshua said as he walked over to saiyan with blue eyes and black hair.

"He's dead," joshua said in surprise.

"I assume you know of my inner evil now, gohan," joshua said transferring his memory of being taken over to gohan.

"Yah,"gohan said, watching the memory flash before his eyes.

"This is Amanda," joshua said pointing at Amanda.

"Now lets go destroy freiza," joshua said, sensing for goku.

* * *

Whenjoshua,gohan, and amanda arrived Goku had already gone super saiyan. 

Joshua saw his chance and shouted, "SUPER...CANNON!"

He launched his attack at freiza., it hit its target in the head.

Freiza turned around when suddenly joshua's inner evil took over freiza.

The evil then said, "YOU ARE ALL WEAKLINGS, AND BY THE WAY JOSHUA, I killed your family before sending you here"

Goku looked at joshua, only to see josh taking on a super saiyan transformation as well.

Freiza was in his 4th form when josh's evil took over him, but the evil had caused freiza's body to take on a 5th form.

Joshua started pounding on the evil almost at once.

Joshua pounded the evil right out of freiza's body, stopping it(for now!).

He then returned his normal state and took the others to the ship, taking off.

* * *

Goku looked as the ship took off. 

But then he returned his attention to freiza who was in his 4th form again.

"Lets finish this, saiyan," freiza said.

* * *

Joshua looked back at namek, pure fury coursing through his veins. 

"I will find you, and when I do...I'LL KILL YOU!" joshua screamed, training in the gravity room at 1,000,000 times earth's gravity.

* * *

One year later...

* * *

Joshua picked up his radio, sensing freiza and king kold on their way. 

Later...

He and all the Z warriors met at the landing site were freiza and king kold would arrive.

Joshua had told all the Z fighters were he really came from as soon as he landed on earth from namek.

Amanda had become a great Z fighter in one year.

When joshua saw the time machine appear out of nowhere he turned on some rock music(really loud, I might add) with his radio.

But joshua frowned when he saw the shadow lurking behind freiza and king kold.

"Stay here," he said to the rest of the Z fightersas he sprinted at incredible speeds towards the evil behind freiza and kold.

They saw joshua pull the evil away from everyone until no one could see them anymore.

* * *

One hour later... 

Goku had just arrived when joshua got back.

"I know you know what he said joshua, so don't tell anyone about his parents, okay," goku said to joshua.

"Okay, lets go tell everyone else and then go train," joshua replied.

* * *

Well this is the last chapter!

I know there was not many chapters but I'm only doing 2 sagas in each story.

And the reason I didn't show joshua's fight with the evil because I want josh's strength to bea secret until 'The Second Adventure'

So please review if you want me to post the next part of The Alternate Story in The Second Adventure!


End file.
